Kursus Memasak Tengah Malam
by wind scarlett
Summary: Nami yang sedang diam-diam memasak kue merasa kaget ketika Sanji muncul dan memberinya kursus kilat. Akan tetapi kursus memasak tengah malam pastinya diikuti oleh hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya terjadi. One shot.


**Catatan**: Kenapa ya banyak banget yang suka Nami pacaran sama Luffy, padahal Luffy kan nggak sekeren Sanji… hemm, masih kerenan Ace sih. Loh kok malah ngelantur! Oke, kali ini menceritakan kisah Sanji dan Nami! Buat yang nggak suka lemon silahkan langsung tutup halaman ini dan buat yang suka jangan ragu-ragu langsung aja terusin kursornya ke bawah. ^^

Ini versi Indonesia dari _Private Midnight Cooking Lesson_, yang lagi-lagi dibuat atas permintaan Eleamaya. Hobinya menyeret orang ke dalam arus nih, hahaha…

* * *

><p><strong>Nami yang sedang diam-diam belajar memasak kue merasa kaget ketika Sanji muncul dan memberinya kursus kilat. Tapi kursus memasak tengah malam pastinya diikuti oleh hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya terjadi.<strong>

**Disclaimer: **Eiichiro Oda dan Hale Groves & Southern Fulfillment Services

* * *

><p><strong>Private Midnight Cooking Lesson<strong>

**(Kursus Memasak Tengah Malam)**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Hari-hari pada awal bulan Maret masih terasa dingin, terutama pada malam hari. Ombak saling berkejar-kejaran di lautan, menghantam sebuah kapal dengan kasar tanpa ragu. Angin dingin berembus di sekeliling dek, membelai rambut oranye Nami yang berkilau lembut. Disibakkan helaian rambutnya ke belakang telinga agar tidak mengganggu konsentrasinya. Dengan tersenyum lebar, Nami segera bergegas pergi menuju dapur kapal, berharap tidak ada siapa pun di sana. Ia memiliki sebuah rencana yang terpatri di otaknya, yaitu memasak kue. Nami ingin sekali memasak kue jeruk yang sempurna. Kali ini ia tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya mendapatkan hasil yang berantakan lagi. Pada kesempatan terakhir ini ia memiliki senjata rahasia.

Sebenarnya Nami telah mencoba untuk memasak kue jeruk selama berbulan-bulan belakangan ini, tetapi hasilnya masih terus saja tidak berkembang ke arah yang lebih baik. Ia terus saja mengulang kegagalan yang semakin hari semakin membuat dirinya frustasi. Selalu ada saja yang salah. Kadang ia lupa menambah gula, jadi rasanya hambar. Pernah juga ia malah menggunakan krim cukur sebagai penghias kue sehingga… ehm, memprihatinkan. Kebanyakan ia selalu memanggang kuenya pada temperatur yang salah. Hasilnya tentu saja berantakan. Warna kue-nya gosong dan rasanya tidak perlu dipertanyakan. Pokoknya, selalu saja ada yang salah dengan kue buatannya. Eh, rasa-rasanya memang Namilah masalahnya. Bukannya Nami tidak bisa memasak, tetapi kue kali ini memang sulit untuk dibuat oleh pemasak sekaliber dirinya.

Dengan menghela napas dalam-dalam, Nami mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk kembali membuat kue lagi, kali ini yang terakhir. Nami sama sekali tidak peduli memasak selama berjam-jam kali ini karena ia sangat ingin membuat kue terbaik untuk seseorang yang teristimewa.

Ponselnya berdering dua kali. Nami cepat-cepat mengangkatnya, menjawabnya sepelan dan sehalus mungkin. "Kenapa telat menelepon, hah? Oh, tolong pelan-pelan memberi instruksinya, ya. Satu persatu, begitu. Eh? Tolong jangan berbicara terlalu pelan… ya, begitu… kau tahu saja hal-hal yang kusukai. Ya, tentu saja cinta…"

Dengan gerakan yang cepat, Nami segera memanaskan oven hingga 350 derajat. Dia berbisik pelan-pelan. "Sudah kulakukan, apalagi selanjutnya? Oh? Baiklah."

Nami melicinkan panci bulat khusus yang diperlukan untuk memasak kue setebal 9 inci dan membatasi bagian bawahnya dengan kertas lilin yang digunting sebesar panci. Bagian itu memang mudah. Ia melanjutkan ke tahap selanjutnya. "Sudah kulakukan bagian yang itu… hei, aku bisa mendengar dengkuranmu! Jangan coba-coba tidur…!"

Tokoh utama kita yang berambut oranye itu begitu sibuk berkutat dengan kuenya. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa seseorang sedang mengawasinya dengan pandangan yang begitu membara. Perlahan ia melangkah maju tanpa suara ke arah Nami.

Nami berusaha keras untuk meredam suaranya. "Berhenti berpura-pura, beritahu aku tahap selanjutnya atau aku akan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada… ahhhh, benar begitu… uhhh, itu jauh lebih baik, kan?"

Nami masih mendengarkan suara di ujung sana ketika hubungan ponselnya terputus. Seseorang telah menekan tombol di ponselnya dengan sengaja. Dengan cepat Nami memutar kepalanya dan melihat siapa yang telah berani-berani berbuat hal itu. Pria itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar. Nami seketika menjadi gugup, seperti maling yang tertangkap basah.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan tengah malam begini, _Mademoiselle _Nami?"

Wajah Nami langsung memerah. "Hmmm, oh, aku hanya…"

Sanji menyandarkan tubuhnya ke arah Nami. Dipeluknya pinggang wanita itu dengan erat, seakan tidak mau melepaskan Nami dari dirinya. Ia berbisik pelan di telinga Nami, "apa aku mengganggu—_phone sex_ yang sedang kau lakukan dengan seseorang di seberang sana?"

Nami tersinggung dengan komentar yang sembarangan itu. "Ini—ini bukan _phone sex_… lagipula apa hakmu datang ke sini? Kau tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan apa yang akan kulakukan malam ini, tuan…!"

"Tuan?" Pria itu mengerutkan keningnya, keheranan. _Sejak kapan…_

Tak lama ia melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka. "Baiklah, apa yang kau punya di sini? Jus jeruk, serutan kulit jeruk, tepung terigu, dan telur… apakah ini… _Orange Sunshine Cake_?"

_SIAL. _

_SEKALI TEBAK DAN TEPAT! _

_SANJI SIALAN DAN INTUISI MEMASAKNYA JUGA SIALAN. _

"Begini, kuulangi, kau sama sekali tidak punya hak untuk mencampuri urusanku di dapur ini, tuan. Dan kumohon dengan sangat, bisa tolong lepaskan kedua tangan guritamu dari tubuhku?"

Sanji malah memeluknya semakin erat, mengabaikan permohonan Nami. Pria itu membisikkan kata-kata mesra di telinga Nami sekali lagi. "Entah bagaimana tapi aku merasa berkewajiban untuk menolongmu."

"Dengar, bagaimana kalau ada yang masuk ke sini dan menemukan kita…"

Sanji memotong kata-kata Nami dengan tidak sabaran. "Aku tidak peduli, _mademoiselle_…"

Nami mendesah ketika lidah Sanji menyapu lehernya dengan lembut. Lidah pria itu terasa hangat, membuat Nami tersihir oleh kenikmatan yang muncul secara tiba-tiba di kulitnya. Nami nyaris menjatuhkan mangkuk yang berada di tangannya ketika dia menikmati belaian lidah Sanji yang memabukkan, tetapi Sanji entah bagaimana sempat menangkap mangkuk itu. Dia tersenyum dengan sangat menggoda.

"Hati-hati, kau harus memegang mangkuk ini dengan erat…"

Tangan panjang yang sepintas terlihat tidak terlalu kuat itu mengambil terigu dan mencampurkannya dengan tepung soda dan garam. Nami mengawasi setiap gerakan Sanji yang cepat dengan kagum. Dia benar-benar koki yang sangat handal, lihat saja gerakan tangannya yang terlatih itu! Sanji meraih mangkuk biru besar di atas mereka dan membuka lemari di samping kanan tanpa membiarkan Nami meloloskan diri dari dekapannya. Ia menahan Nami agar terus berada di hadapannya, mengurung wanita itu dengan kedua lengannya. Nami tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia hanya bisa melihat apa yang dikerjakan oleh Sanji.

"Siapkan mangkuk lain dengan mixer… aduk secangkir mentega dengan dua sendok gula pasir dengan kecepatan sedang sampai berbuih. Terus pertahankan kecepatan ini…"

"Ya, baiklah." Nami menuruti instruksi Sanji. Sanji menyerahkan mixer dan mangkuk ke tangannya. Dalam beberapa menit, adonan cair itu sudah berubah menjadi kaku. Nami bertanya penasaran. "Apa ini cukup?"

"Gadis pintar… sekarang tambahkan telurnya satu persatu, aduk rata setiap kali kau menambahkan telurnya…"

"Ohhh? Baiklah…"

Sangatlah sulit untuk terus berkonsentrasi dengan mangkuk di hadapanmu saat seseorang yang berada tepat di belakangmu, bukan, saat seseorang yang tepat menempel di belakangmu terus membelai tubuhmu dengan lembut dan hangat. Setiap sentuhannya terasa sangat menggairahkan dan panas. _Oh, Tuhan! Mana bisa begini… _

Sanji tersenyum dan mencium pipi Nami dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa saat ia tidak sengaja berbalik ke arah Sanji. "Inilah yang disebut berbuih dengan sempurna, gadisku. Kau punya bakat dalam memasak rupanya…"

"Sanji kumohon…" Nami meminta dengan putus asa. Dia tidak mau Sanji terus menemaninya. Sanji adalah orang terakhir yang tidak paling tidak boleh menemaninya, atau semua akan hancur berantakan. _Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Akankah dia mendengarkanku? Persetan! Kenapa sih dia cemburu hanya gara-gara percakapan tolol tadi?_

"Sanji, bisakah kau tinggalkan aku? Aku bisa memasak kue ini sendirian… percayalah…"

Dia benar-benar mengabaikan permohonan Nami dan meneruskan instruksinya. "Panggang dalam 350 derajat selama 25 sampai 30 menit atau sampai kue yang ada di bagian tengah terlihat jernih. Angkat panci dari oven dan ambil kue dari bagian pinggirnya dengan…"

Dapur pada malam itu seharusnya terasa sangat dingin. Dengan jendela yang terbuka lebar, temperatur di ruangan itu paling tidak di bawah 10 derajat. Meskipun demikian, Nami tidak merasa dingin. Sebaliknya, ia benar-benar merasa kepanasan. Sanji menyelipkan jari-jarinya di bawah kaus katunnya, perlahan tapi pasti ia membuka tautan bra Nami. Kedua tangannya menangkup payudara Nami, menyentuhnya dengan gerakan yang provokatif.

Nami menggigit bibirnya sekuat tenaga, terlalu takut untuk mengeluarkan suara. Dia tidak mau disentuh pada saat seperti itu dan dengan cara demikian. Keterlaluan, rasanya mustahil untuk menolak keinginan dan hasrat pria itu. Masalahnya, ia juga menginginkan Sanji.

"Ah, Sanjii…"

Suara desahan yang menggairahkan akhirnya keluar dari bibirnya. Nami mendorong mangkuk-mangkuk kecil yang berada di hadapannya, lalu menutup kedua matanya. Ia kembali mendesah saat Sanji melepaskan kaus dan branya dengan sangat perlahan, bibirnya masih sibuk mencium dan menyentuh punggungnya. Nami ingin sekali menyentuh Sanji dengan cara yang sama, membalas semua kekejian dan kemanisan godaan yang diberikan oleh si koki pirang yang menggoda. Sayangnya, Sanji tidak membiarkan dirinya melakukan itu. Dipaksanya Nami agar terus menghadap ke arah masakan dan peralatan masak yang berada di depan mereka.

Dirinya dapat mendengar suara Sanji yang bergetar di telinganya. "Campur sepertiga gelas gula dan gelatin. Tambahkan jus jeruk, jangan lupa. Aduk terus dengan panas yang sedang sampai gelatinnya tercampur rata. Pegang erat pancinya, sayang. Tambahkan mentega, aduk terus sampai menteganya mencair…"

Sanji menutupi tubuh bagian tubuh Nami yang terbuka dengan tubuhnya, semakin merapat dan semakin dekat. Nami sulit sekali berkonsentrasi dengan kuenya pada saat demikian. Tangannya bergetar hebat saat ia mengaduk adonan kuning di dalam mangkuk. Sanji mengerti hal itu dan menolongnya. Ia menahan tangan Nami dan membantunya mengaduk adonan kuning di dalam mangkuk. Nami mendesah pelan saat tangan Sanji tidak sengaja menyentuh payudaranya yang terbebas. Hal itu benar-benar tidak disengaja, akan tetapi lebih dari cukup untuk membakar gairah keduanya. Nami bisa merasakan tubuh Sanji mengeras di belakang tubuhnya, terutama bagian di balik celana hitamnya itu. Ia ingin Sanji segera menyatukan tubuh mereka sesegera mungkin, kalau bisa. Meskipun begitu, Sanji tetap saja memberikannya instruksi dan instruksi.

"Ambil mangkuk kecil di seberang sana…"

"Sanji, tolonglah…" Nami meratap, meminta Sanji untuk mengajaknya bercinta. Akan tetapi pria itu menatapnya dingin.

"Dengarkan dan lakukan instruksi yang kuberikan. Kau ingin memasak kue kan? Aku akan membantumu untuk memasak apa saja yang kau inginkan."

Nami mengutuk pria itu dengan sejuta kekesalan yang membuncah di dadanya. _Apanya yang membantu? Sanji hanya terus menyentuhnya dan mengganggu konsentrasinya. Apa sih maunya? Ughh, dasar koki bajingan!_

"Dalam mangkuk kecil, kocok kuning telur, lalu aduk dengan adonan kuning tadi. Ya, kemudian taruh kembali adonan dalam panci saus. Masak dengan api kecil 3 sampai 5 menit, aduk sampai kental."

"Baiklah…"

"Kita punya waktu sekitar 5 menit, _mademoiselle_."

Sanji kembali mencium Nami, kali ini dengan dengan nafsu yang membakar. Nami bisa merasakan tubuhnya melemah saat Sanji menyentuhnya. Ia tidak tahan saat Sanji menurunkan kepalanya dan mulai menyentuh payudaranya, menghisapnya satu persatu. Nami semakin tidak tahan, kedua tangannya tidak lagi mengaduk adonan, tetapi terbenam di dalam gumpalan rambut pirang Sanji.

Tiba-tiba pria itu berhenti mencium dan menghisap payudaranya. Sanji membalikkan kepala Nami, menatapnya tajam. "_Mademoiselle_, teruskan mengaduk adonannya atau aku akan berhenti menyentuhmu."

Pria itu tidak pernah sekejam itu. Sanji selalu romantis. Akan tetapi kali itu mereka berada di dapur dan memasak sesuatu. Nami tidak pernah berada dalam situasi itu sebelumnya. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan setengah putus asa.

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa sulit…kalau kau tidak mau…"

Nami berhenti berbicara.

Dia sepenuhnya sadar bahwa ia membutuhkan kue yang sempurna dan sedikit permainan yang menyenangkan. Ia rela melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan keduanya. Dengan tangan yang masih bergetar, ia terus mengaduk adonan di kompor. Ditatapnya pria yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan kedua mata yang kian mengkilat nakal, "kau tidak akan mengeluh kali ini, tuan… aku akan terus memasak dan memasak, apapun yang kau lakukan nanti…"

Sanji melemparkan senyum puas. Ia bergerak ke bawah, menuju kaki Nami. Kali itu ia menarik _thong_ putih sutra yang dikenakan Nami malam itu. Kaki jenjang yang indah dan pemandangan menarik di antara kedua kaki yang indah itu membuat tubuhnya memanas dengan sangat cepat. Nami adalah wanita paling cantik yang pernah ada di dunianya. Dia tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi. Ia tidak akan sanggup.

"Dinginkan sampai sesuai dengan suhu ruangan," perintah Sanji sambil membuka retsleting celana hitamnya. "Kali ini kau harus sabar menunggu sampai adonan ini siap disatukan dengan yang lain."

Nami kembali menggigit bibirnya, menggoda Sanji lebih lama lagi. Ia tahu Sanji sudah kehilangan konsentrasinya. "Bukankah seharusnya kita membuat bagian _frosting_?"

"Kenapa bagian itu disebut _frosting_, _mademoiselle_, karena adonannya dingin, membeku dan bisa menunggu lama sebelum dibuat… sementara kita berdua _tidak bisa_."

Sanji menempatkan Nami di dekat meja, bersiap menyatukan dirinya dari belakang. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar saat menyadari Nami telah siap untuknya. Ia melihat Nami yang telah membuka kakinya yang jenjang sedikit lebih lebar. Sanji kembali mendekati Nami dan berbisik mesra, menyatakan seberapa banyak ia mencintai Nami.

"Aku mencintaimu, cantik…"

Dia tersenyum singkat. "Aku tahu. Aku sudah lama tahu…"

Nami terkesigap saat Sanji memasuki tubuhnya dengan kasar, dan penuh nafsu. Ia menahan nafasnya dengan susah payah, memegang meja di hadapannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Sanji pun tidak tahan dengan apa yang ia perbuat. Nami begitu basah, begitu pasrah dengan setiap sentuhannya. Diciumnya pundak Nami yang polos. Ia terus bergerak semakin dalam. Nami membalikkan kepalanya dan Sanji dengan sigap melumat bibirnya, merampas sisa-sisa kehangatan dan rasa manis yang tersimpan di mulut wanita itu.

"Kau begitu nakal, tuan. Aku—aku tidak tahu memasak bisa—bisa menjadi begini menyenangkan…"

"Kalau begitu—lebih baik kita terus menyisihkan waktu untuk _memasak_, bukan?"

Pria itu terus mendorong dan menarik tubuhnya dari dalam tubuh Nami dengan ritme tertentu, ritme yang semakin lama semakin bertambah liar. Nami menutup matanya, menikmati setiap sentuhan yang kian membiusnya. Ia terus mendesah, memanggil nama pria itu terus-menerus.

"Sanji…"

"Tahan sebentar, kita tidak ingin ini semua berakhir dengan cepat."

"Sanji… kumohon…"

Pria pirang itu tersenyum, memasukkan dirinya semakin dalam, semakin cepat. "Seperti ini… kau suka yang begini, _mademoiselle_?"

"Sanji…"

"Kuanggap kau suka," katanya dengan suara parau. _Yah, kau pasti sangat menikmatinya._

Ketika keduanya sama-sama mencapai klimaks, Nami menggigit bibirnya dengan keras. Rupanya Sanji juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka tidak ingin membangunkan siapapun. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka bercinta tanpa banyak suara, pikir Nami. Siapa yang peduli, semuanya terasa begitu indah.

Pada menit berikutnya, keduanya sudah mengenakan pakaian mereka seperti semula, seolah-olah kehangatan dan kemesraan barusan tidak pernah terjadi. Sanji menunjukkan bagaimana caranya membuat adonan terakhir, yaitu bagian _frosting_. Nami mengangguk pelan, melakukan apa saja yang diperintah tanpa banyak mengeluh.

"Pada saat menggabungkan lapisan kuenya, tempatkan lapisan pertama di atas piring datar, berikan setengah adonan isi di atasnya. Lapisi dengan lapisan kue kedua, berikan bagian _frosting_-nya, benar begitu. Tumpuk dengan lapisan kue lagi dan jangan lupa untuk memberikan sisa adonan isi lagi. Lapisi semua bagian samping dengan sisa _frosting_ yang ada."

Pada akhirnya, mereka berdua memandang kue jeruk yang besar, dikelilingi dengan krim putih di semua bagian bagaikan lautan salju. Nami begitu bangga dengan hasilnya. Wajahnya berseri-seri setiap kali ia memandang kue itu. "Kelihatannya bagus."

"Hiasi dengan kulit jeruk yang sudah dipotong kecil-kecil kalau kau suka. Nilai keindahannya akan bertambah."

"Akankah kau memberiku tambahan nilai atas kue ini?" Nami bertanya, kedua matanya bersinar nakal. "Tidak pernah mengira kau akan menolong sejauh ini, tapi kue ini memang pantas untuk dibuat untukmu."

"Hah?" Sanji menaikkan sebelah alisnya yang keriting. "Apa sebenarnya maksudmu…"

Nami tersenyum dan memeluknya, memberinya kecupan penuh cinta, "selamat ulang tahun, suamiku."

"Oh, sial…"

_Sialan._

_Benar-benar siaaaal!_

"Aku sudah memasak berminggu-minggu dan tidak pernah mendapatkan hasil begini sempurna," aku Nami dengan senang. "Bahkan aku memeras salah seorang temanmu untuk mengajariku memasak kue ini, namun masih saja gagal. Sebenarnya aku ingin memberimu kejutan…"

Sanji tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Seketika otaknya berhenti bekerja.

_Ah, Brengsek… _

Dia sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu terbuang percuma, cemburu karena ulah Nami yang sering menghilang dan menelepon malam-malam sendirian. Dia benar-benar membuang waktunya dengan mengecek dan memeriksa nomor-nomor yang berada di ponsel istrinya. Malam ini pun ia ingin membalas ulah Nami. Ya, tadinya ia hanya ingin membalas Nami. Beraninya Nami memasak untuk… untuk pria lain yang kerap ditelponnya! Beraninya Nami…

_Oooh, sial… _

Mendadak semua terasa begitu lucu. Ternyata selama ini dia mencemburui dirinya sendiri. _Ia benar-benar bajingan yang beruntung! _

"Sebenarnya kau tidak usah memberiku apapun, _mademoiselle_. Kau dan Fleur sudah merupakan hadiah terbaik sepanjang hidupku," Sanji menyinggung keberadaan putri mungil mereka yang sedang tertidur di ayunan kecilnya. "Akan tetapi—"

"Akan tetapi?"

"Kita memang harus lebih menyempatkan waktu untuk _memasak_ bersama."

"Aku suka idemu itu…"

Pasangan muda itu menyambut datangnya matahari pagi di dek kapal. Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan di atas kursi panjang sambil memakan kue buatan Nami bersama-sama. Nami menyuapi Sanji dan tersenyum saat menyadari wajah suaminya belepotan dengan krim putih tebal yang manis. Mereka tertawa bersama-sama, berciuman mesra, dan berangkulan seperti layaknya pasangan yang baru menikah. Selama empat tahun pernikahan, mereka selalu hangat dan membuat pasangan lain iri saat bertemu.

"Kenapa kau membuat _Orange Sunshine Cake_, sih?" Sanji bertanya keheranan, sembari menjilat sisa krim dari wajah cantik istrinya. "kue kesukaanku kan kue strawberi."

"Biar saja, jadi aku bisa makan lebih banyak darimu…" elak Nami sambil tertawa pelan, menjatuhkan dirinya ke pelukan Sanji. Pria itu tergelak-gelak riang mendengar jawaban Nami yang memang sebuah kenyataan yang tak terbantahkan.

"Kau begitu rakus, _mademoiselle_ Nami… meskipun begitu aku tetap mencintaimu."

"Aku juga."

_Sangaaaat_.

Nami menambahkan kata terakhir di dalam hatinya, tetapi rasanya Sanji bisa mendengarnya. Kedua matanya seketika kembali berbentuk hati, membuat Nami memukulnya dengan sebal.

"Hentikan itu, aku benci melihatmu." Akan tetapi senyuman manisnya bertambah lebar seiring matahari yang semakin meninggi di cakrawala.

**-the end**-

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Dulu sempat belajar Bahasa Prancis, eh, yang masih diingat hanya mademoiselle-nya aja, hahaha. Resepnya juga beneran loh, silahkan lihat gambar orange sunshine cake yang menggoda di internet. Makasih sudah membaca yaa! Semoga bisa terhibur! ^^**


End file.
